Ai no Hanabishi LovVe of Fireworks
by GoddesS.MistreS
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe switched from the widely popular social butterfly to the lonesome outcast. Throughout twists&turns, she finds out that fate has brought her to her real quest, the quest to find out her true identity. HotaruSeiya R&R please. Rated for later ch
1. Ch1 Reaching Out to Destiny

**Heyy everyone ( This is my first try writing a fanfic, I have no idea things will turn out to be because I'm not even that confident about my writing as I should be. I just hope everyone will give me a chance and try reading this. Please tell me what you think about it. It can be advice, criticism or just comments of support. I sincerely thank everyone that is taking the time to read this. I love you all! Have a nice day 3**

**Chapter One – Reaching Out To Destiny**

**Hotaru wasn't always a loner. She too used to be crowded by friends and hung out with "the popular people". After having made a few mistakes she realized that true friends aren't backstabbing gossipers, fights, cutting every day and hanging around without a purpose. After having gotten rid of her past reputation, Hotaru chose to stay away and become the less socializing girl now. For someone who used to be social butterfly whose days were filled with fun and mentally-staining precious memories, it's hard not to reminisce. **

**Soon, she began to long for the old times. Even when she tries to catch on to the old so-called friends, it wasn't possible anymore. She just wasn't the same girl. They no longer share a bond. They aren't "her group" anymore. As time passed, Hotaru grew to become very vicious and unhappy. Hotaru often threw tantrum fits at people around her and lost trust between everyone.**

**One day, while Hotaru was rounding the corners of Sensation Plaza Shopping Mall, she found a shop she had never noticed before. The shop front had an ancient aura cast upon it. The colors of black, sliver and brown stands out amongst its ground. The name of this shop was even more intriguing. It's called Enchanted Wish. Out of suspicious curiosity, Hotaru decided to go in.**

**When Hotaru entered Enchanted Wish, a chill caught up on her and wrapped down to her bare legs. Hotaru clung down her miniskirt and walked inner of the shop. Something in her mind told her that there was something she needed to search for in this shop. Suddenly, a young woman appeared in front of her. It seemed as if she'd formed out of thin air.**

"**You're looking for something," the woman said. Her tone was firm as if she was sure Hotaru had a purpose. Hotaru simply nodded and looked at the woman. She was dressed in a body-trimmed black dress with clung to her perfect curves. Her makeup was made up smoothly and her shining big grey eyes seemed to pierce right through your mind. Hotaru looked away and shivered. "My name is Evada. I'll show you what you need to see." Evada walked toward the back room past three aisles straight. "I'll go get your items now, stay around and amuse yourself as you please," Evada smiled. Hotaru was puzzled but smiled back politely anyway. When Evada went in the door, Hotaru looked around the mystical shop. For some reason, the atmosphere of this shop was nerve striking. She felt very much on edge as if she was fainting from invisible pressure. Hotaru continued walking past aisles piled up with endless jars containing liquids and various sized pouches. Just then, Evada came out of the door.**

**Evada produced 5 different colored pouches from a cart. She laid them out on the table. ""Close your eyes and pick one out," Evada instructed. Hotaru followed as ordered and closed her eyes. She reached out to lay her hand on the red pouch first and felt nothing. Blue pouch, nothing; Green pouch, still nothing; When Hotaru laid her hand on the pink pouch, her heart skipped a beat. Hotaru's hand clasped around the pink pouch and her eyes fluttered open. There was a sensation she'd felt surge through her veins as soon as she'd reached the packet. When Hotaru looked at the back of the pouch, she found her name printed on it. **


	2. Ch2 Calling For Fate

**Hellos to all of the people that are reading my story, I thank you again for taking your precious time here reading this. I have a few announcements to make. 1) I do not own any part of Sailor Moon other than this story that I've wrote. 2) The characteristics of everyone in this story may be altered and switched around to suit the storyline as pleased. I do promise that I won't overdo my purpose on that though (; I'm done with my announcements now, please sit back and ENJ0Y THE READiNG!**

**Chapter Two – Calling For Fate**

**"Huh? How can my name be o it? I haven't even told you my name yet, Evada!" Evada smiled and said, "You didn't have to tell me we already know who you are." Hotaru was truly confused now. "What do you mean?" Hotaru asked. "You'll find out the answers to destiny very soon, Hotaru. Do you wish to take this pouch as your possession?" A part of Hotaru jumped to say yes. When Hotaru wanted to take out her wallet for money, Evada told her she didn't need to pay with money. "Let me get the proper dose of items first. That way, you'll be able to activate it all." Evada went to the aisles and took out a black box, a white paper pack, several small jars, two dried herbs alone with some flower pouches. Evada packed everything into a black shopping bag that looked fairly common to those around the mall. The plain appearance of the bag casually hid the ancient extraordinary items…**

**Hotaru sat down beside her bed as she laid out the contents of the black shopping bag. Hotaru shook out the glass jars to see glowing sparks within the violet fluid. Hotaru put the herbs and flower pouches with the jars aside while she turned to open the box. To her amazement, the box contained a set of about 300 candles (each of different colors), a uniquely beautiful pen, a misshaped bottled filled with star-shaped sand, a pink bottle of cologne and a letter. Hotaru unfolded the neatly folded rectangle of paper and read: **

**My Dearest Jenna,**

**You may have no idea who I am at this second, but my sweetheart, you will find out soon. Seventeen years ago, I met Souichi Tomoe at my high school graduation party. My best friend Takashi Tomoe is Souichi's cousin. Takashi introduced us to each other that night. The second we laid eyes on each other, we knew this was it. We found each other finally, my love. After that night, we started going on dates everyday for the first month. By the second month, Souichi proposed to me. It took me by surprise that things were moving so fast, but I undoubtedly said yes. Our wedding took place in Paris and it was one that grabbed the media's attention. On the wedding day, Souichi and I set free 10,000 heart shaped balloons with out names printed on them. It was a sign to spread our everlasting love. We had our wedding at Souichi's family hotel, Crystal Hotelier. Our wedding was taken place on the Fourth of July, so we ended the night filled by this season of fireworks.**

**After a month of honeymooning all around the world, we moved in to our first lavish California home with indoor and outdoor pools. We spent much time having our fun and enjoying each other's company while working only part-time on our busy projects. Months later, every morning I would start waking up vomiting, along with major headaches, dizziness and lack of appetite. Souichi got very worried about me and we decided to go see our family doctor Dr Steinford. It turns out that I was 3 months pregnant. The following months were very special to me. It's my first pregnancy and we wanted everything to be perfect.**

**Finally, the long awaited time came. It was around midnight when my stomach suddenly throbbed with pain and the muscles of my legs clenched together so tight I cannot move without screaming in agonizing pain. Souichi got very worried and nervous all the way while driving me to the hospital. We got there in no time at all. Souichi recorded the process of my first delivery. When the baby came out with a final big, hard push, Souichi called out happily, "It's a girl, Keiko! It's our beautiful baby girl!"**


End file.
